


[Podfic] No Regrets, Just Love

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: V-Day Verse [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Oh, for heaven’s sake, it was a kiss. You didn’t kill my dog,” Chris snaps. “Get off the floor.”</i><br/>Sequel to <a href="http://missbwrites.livejournal.com/20672.html"><i>Bitter, Party of One</i></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Regrets, Just Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Regrets, Just Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338584) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



> Thank you again to the wonderful [**miss_begonia**](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/profile) for writing such a fabulous story and allowing me to record it!

[No Regrets, Just Love](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/1301.html)  
**Words** : 3,800  
**Rating** : R  


Length: 00:27:28  
Download:  [MP3|25.2 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?z34ik6yk6oid853)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/13504.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1304998.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3414511.html)  



End file.
